If you were here
by yikes-my-sister-is-a-sanji-fan
Summary: This is a fanfic about what happens after death. The Straw Hat crews dead. And some of them have to go to hell, others to heaven. How will Zoro fell about being separated from his captain? Will they ever see each other again? Read to find out!
1. Suicide

Authers note: Um... ZoLu, ZoLu, ZoLu, ZoLu, ZoLu... What else can I say?

Disclamer: I own Heaven and Hell from this story. That means I´m God and the Devil at the same time. So therefore I have the power to say "I OWN ONE PIECE". Je, je, the power to say it, it´s not necesarily true.

**IF YOU WERE HERE**

**Suicide**

Zoro was lying in his hammock, looking at his old wounds. He sighed, they had been through so much together, how could it end like this? Luffy had just been killed by the marines, on the spot, without even having a trial.

_But, even if they had gived him one, nothing would have changed. _Zoro reminded himself. _But, then I could at least tried to save him._

Zoro looked at the cealing. Was there a point in him living without Luffy? He thought of the promise he had made Kuina. Was there a point fufilling it without a captain to do it for? Zoro thought, Luffy was dead, Nami was dead, Ussop was dead, Robin was dead, Sanji was dead, Franky was dead... and Kuina... Everybody he cared for had died, it his presence, without him being able to help them. Why? Why did he have to be the one to survive? Why did he have to suffer like this? It wasn´t fair, they where together, wherever you go when you die, hell or whatever. He wanted to be with them. He wanted it so badly... He touched his blood-stained face. It was damp, wet with something that wasn´t blood, tears. He was crying. He had never felt so bad before...He wanted to die, he wanted it to end, to see his nakama again. To be the best swordsman in the world, he had to be alive. Or didn´t he? Pehaps, in the world after death, he could also keep his promise to Kuina? Then he made his mind up. He would take the risk. Slowly, he picked up a rope, and looked at it. Then he reminded himself, he didn´t know any knots. He smiled to himself, then he drew his katana, and put it to the right side of his neck. He shut his eyes at pulled the katana towards the left. There was a moment of sharp agony, and then his world went black.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a big room, full of people. He looked down at his body, it wasn´t transparent, his neck was still red with blood. Was he really dead? He didn´t think so, his neck still hurt. Then he saw someone, a teenage boy with black hair. His captain, Luffy.


	2. Diferent ways

Authers notes: camp, anyone who is against 4kids, prostitution or boring fanfics, vote down to ripfangdragon! ( you don´t have to vote if you like us both, just we had a little figh over nothing very important.)

Disclamer: Now I´m God and I can own anything I like. Je,,je, Oda-sensei still owns one piece.

**IF YOU WERE HERE**

**Diferent ways**

"Luffy!" yelled the swordsman, after his captain.

"Zoro! Is it you?" alsked the boy back.

The boy got up and ran to the place where his first mate was. Seeing Luffy from close, he didn´t look so good. Luffy was covered in blood from the fight in wich he had died. His chest and arms were wounded. Zoro didn´t know what to say. Luffy looked like he should be it terrible pain, but he wasn´t, he was fresh as a rose. Maybe they were dead after all.

"Does it hurt, Luffy?" he alsked.

"A bit, but ossan says it will stop as soon as we enter Heaven."

"Or Hell, in our case."

Luffy laughed."Or Hell"

"And the others?"

"They´ve alredy entered."

"To Hell?"

"Robin, Sanji and Franky have. Nami, Ussop and Chopper are in Heaven."

"That money thiving bitch got in to Heaven? What has she done to get that?"

"I dunno, she has her savings so she might have payed the guards to let her in."

"Alright."

There was a long silence as the guards passed the list, they were starting the "L"s. Then Zoro moved to a more important subject.

"Luffy, who´s the best swordsman up here?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, this is still part of the world, yes?"

"Yes."

"And I promised Kuina that I´d be the best swordsman in the world."

"Yes."

"So, even if I´m here, I can still be the best swordsman in the world."

"You´re right."

Then Zoro remembered something, Kuina was dead, and therefore she had to be there somewhere. He thought, with any luck she would be in Hell and he´d get to see her again. And then it hit him. If she was there, then the best swordsman had to be... her. Then Zoro listened to the guard passing list.

"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy."

"C´mon Zoro, its our turn."

"But he hasn´t said my name yet."

"Yeah, but you´re supossed to pass with the person you care about most, and thats Zoro."

"OK." agreed Zoro, as they went to the table at wich the guard sat.

"Monkey D. Luffy", he said."You have lived a sinfull life. You have stealed and killed. You declare yourself?"

"Guilty", said Luffy, unable to say a lie.

"Roronoa Zoro", he continued."You have murdered, stealed, threatened, tortured..."

The list carried on for a while and Zoro got tired at the moment he said " deniyed the existance of God".

"Just tell us where were going!"

The guard almost fell of his seat and said.

"OK, OK, you declare yourself?"

" 100 persent guilty."

"And Monkey D. Luffy is the person you care about most?"

"Yes"

"Therefore, the apt punishment is to be separated for an eternity."

"WHAT?"


End file.
